Family comes first
by Trausti
Summary: Sakura has three brothers that she loves more than anything in the world. What will she do when they're kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

"How do I get my self in this kind of things?" I was standing in front of the mirror in my room looking at a nasty bruise forming around my eye. "Oh yeah, I lost a bet."

Shaking my head I took up some make-up that my brothers gave me to help me become more of a girl. "I really shouldn´t bet so much. I have the worst of luck."

I had betted against my friend Ino that Naruto could eat more than Choji. "I´ll never bet against him again in an eating competition." I vowed. I had to pretend to be Inos boyfriend all winter-brake, four freaking days, to make Sasuke jealous and make a move on her, we all knew he liked her.

Unfortunately for me it had worked, the jealous part not the other part, he had told me to stay away from her and I didn´t listened so he fought me. Not that I couldn´t kick his ass, it would just look bad for him and the plan would have failed big time and I would have owned Ino a favor.

I looked at my self in the mirror and frowned, this was as good as it was going to get, I pulled on a shirt I had borrowed *cough-stolen-cough* from my brother like most of my other cloths sins I refused to shop some for my own, even if we were loaded I thought it was a waist of money when I could just use their old cloths. None of us in my family believed in the easy life, we believed that you had to earn your money, one way or another, that´s why we all had jobs even if we could live on the money our mother had left us.

Running down stairs I bumped in to my oldest brother and we rolled the rest of the way down, landing in a heap on the floor gaining stares from the two occupants in the kitchen.

"Sakura what happened to you?" My eldest brother asked from under me.

"I got in a fight." My middle eldest brother then asked. "Whit who?" I smiled sheepishly standing up.

"Whit Sasuke." My youngest elder brother raced a brow. "Itachis little brother?" I nodded and he stood up. "I'll call him and have a chat whit him." As he was about to leave the room I yelled. "It was a bet!" Stopping in his tracks he turned to look at me sighing. "You and your bets, you know, one day they´ll come bite you in the ass." I nodded and sat down grabbing a toast.

"What was this bet about?" My middle brother asked. "I had to pretend to be Inos boyfriend all winter-brake to get Sasuke jealous. It´s safe to say that it worked." I pointed at the black eye I had tried to cover up.

"You were the boy that was always coming and going?" My eldest brother asked. "Yeah, who did you think it was?" He scratched the back of his head smiling. "Ehhh… we thought you finally had a boyfriend."

I snorted at that. "Yeah right, you all said that when I get a boyfriend you would all personally guaranty that he knew what he was getting him in to and that if he hurts me then he would be found in seven different scrap yards." The all smiled at that and my youngest brother answered. "Yeah but we all thought that this guy had some balls to walk in here like he owned the place and he didn´t seem intimidated by that you had three older brothers." I nodded smiling. "If I ever get a boyfriend I'll be sure to tell him that."

I finished my toast and looked around. "So who´s driving me to school?" They chorused the answer. "Zetsu." I nodded as he stood up and headed to the door and in to the car.

* * *

Living whit your three older brothers is mostly beneficial, even if we´re only half siblings then we love each other, not like those families that don´t like each other because they don´t have the same mother or something.

The most beneficial thing from living whit only three guys was that I, unlike many of my girl friends, knew how to defend my self if it came to a fight. I had a killer right hook like Zetsu had found out when he "accidently" put my teddy bear in the washer. Sure I was beaten in a pulp the other day when fighting Sasuke but that was just acting, plush I had left my mark on him.

I and my brothers all share the same mother but have different fathers, she wasn´t much for settling in whit one guy. Probably the only thing we have in common, except for her, is our unique hair color and paleness.

My oldest brother Kisame has blue hair and matching eyes, my next oldest brother Zetsu has green hair and his eyes also match it, my third brother Sasori has pinkish red hair but no one would ever say he had pink hair unless they were family or had a death wish, last but not least was me Sakura, I have pink hair and emerald eyes.

"We´ll come home late tonight, so order a pizza or something." Zetsu said handing me a twenty.

"Meeting tonight or…?" I asked turning to him. "Something like that, don´t wait up like last time."

I hugged him briefly and jumped out of the car waving after him.

They were in one of the gangs on the streets, the Akatsuki gang, and they often needed to go take care of business whit the other seven that were in it. It wasn´t like those gangs that were all about getting in to trouble, no, they defended their part of the town _from_ other gangs. I usually didn´t worry about them when they were out but last time they had been fighting another gang, Sound, and I had waited up for them hoping that they would stay a life.

* * *

Walking in the class room I got the same looks as I had gotten at home. "Sakura what happened?" Ino asked as I took my seat behind her next to Hinata my best friend.

"Well to make a long story short, your future boyfriend threatened me and I ignored it so he fought me." Ino gasped and Hinata looked confused, Tenten who was sitting next to Ino was ready to do a guitar solo whit the song she was listening to.

"You didn´t beat him up, did you?" Ino asked worried knowing what I was capable of. "Of course not, that would have ruined everything." I then turned to Hinata and explained the situation to her.

Just when I finished our teacher walked in. "Good morning class. Haruno, what on earth happened to you face?"

I smiled at him remembering the time they had thought I was being abused at home and sent the cops on us. The looks on their faces when they opened the door to the backyard and saw me and Sasori in a fight, that my other brothers were betting on by the way, was hilarious to say the least.

"I got in to a fight." He shook his head and watched as Sasuke came in to the classroom whit a big bruise on his left cheek. "And what happened to you?" The teacher Asuma asked crossing his hands.

"I got in to a fight." He just said and made his way to his seat. Asuma looked between us and raced a brow. "You didn´t happen to fight each other, did you?" Sasuke looked at my face and a surprised looked came on his.

"No, we weren´t fighting each other." I said leaning back in my chair. Asuma nodded and the English class begun.

At lunch I sat whit my male best friend Naruto, but before I sat down I hit him over the head. "Ow, why did you do that?" He asked me holding his head. "You made me loose a bet." I said sitting down on his right for the one on the left was taken.

"How was I supposed to know that he could eat more than me, no one ells can do that, and I didn´t know you were betting on me!" I glared at him. "Because of you I had to spend my entire winter-break doing things I didn´t want to do." He waved his hand at me. "Fine, fine I owe you one, ok? You happy now?" I smiled, that was exactly what I wanted.

"What happened to your face?" I looked around Naruto to stare at the guy sitting on his other side.

Sabaku no Gaara, Narutos best male friend, we didn´t talk to each other but it was ok. Some thought that it was weird that Naruto had two beast friends and they never talked to each other, but I was ok whit it and as far as I knew he was to.

"I got in to a fight yesterday." He nodded to me and continued eating.

The lunch break was over quickly and to my surprise Gaara and I had kept talking the entire time, I actually started to like talking to him, he was nice, in a weird way.

The rest of my day went by in a flash and before I knew I was back at my place brushing my teeth and getting ready for bed. I didn´t worry about were my brothers were for they often didn´t come home until after one.

I spit in the sink and walked to my room, when I had almost closed the door I heard a crash like someone broke a window in the house. Grabbing my ninchucks I made my way down the stairs. I didn´t know how to use them right sins I had only had them for a week but it was better than nothing.

Seeing a stone whit paper wrapped around it I picked it up and read the note.

"**Your brothers are in deep trouble. Meet me down at the harbor at two tonight if you want them back alive."**

The note wasn´t signed but I had inkling about who it was. I had heard them talk about Sound and the uproar that they were making after the fight all those weeks ago and I believed that they had captured them. But why contact me, what did I have to do whit any of this? I didn´t even know the rest of the Akatsuki except for Deidara and she wasn´t the main target in the team.

I shook my head to clear it, thinking that this was probably the worst night of my life


	2. Chapter 2

That night I was down at the docks, armed whit my pocket knife and a gun I knew Sasori stashed under his bed, and saw two figures, a tall dark haired man and a grey haired one whit glasses.

"Ah, you must be the younger sister, I shouldn´t be surprised by the hair color sins you take after your mother like them." I gripped the gun by my side knowing that even if I had never shot anything then I would do whatever it took to get them back unharmed.

The grey haired man took a step forward to me whit his hands to me as to show me that he wasn´t carrying a weapon. I raced the gun aiming at his head, fairly sure that I wouldn´t miss. "Were are my brothers?" I hissed at him.

"Come now you don´t want to do anything you´ll regret." At that he monitored to something by his side hanging over the ocean. I looked at what he was trying to show me and gasped, there was Kisame hanging up side down ready do be dropped in the water.

I took a step to him but stopped as he was lowered a little so his hair was touching the sea. "What do you want?" I tore my gaze from my brother to glare at the man I now hated the most in the world.

"I have a proportion for you that just can´t refuse." He smiled at my glare. "You´ve got the wrong girl buddy. If you think that I know something that will help you then you´re wrong, I'm not in the gang and I don't know shit." I hissed never lowering the gun I was aiming at the four eyes. "Oh, it´s not knowledge that I seek from you but your talents. It has been brought to my attention that you can do something for me that your brothers can not."

I cringed in disgust. "I am not some whore." I said making him laugh. "No you got it wrong my dear. I have no interest in taking your body for my own. There are some skills you have like fighting and your flexibility." I wondered for a second how he would know about my fighting abilities and that I was flexible, I came only to one conclusion.

"A rat." I spat the word out like it was poison.

The grey haired man laughed at that. "Something like that yes." Again my brain cracked but I couldn´t think of no one right now that would betray them.

"What do you need me to do so you´ll release them?" Now the grey haired man took a few steppes closed dragging out a brown envelope handing it to me.

I held my gun up to his head when he was closer and took the envelope pushing him back. "I need you to get something from an old friend of mine, a ring. His name is Jiraja and is weary wealthy, and the thing that makes you so valuable, he has a thing for younger women."

I looked down at the envelope and was about to speak when Kisame woke up. "Uh, were am I?" He craned his neck and looked down in to the deep blue sea below him and then turned his gaze on the harbor.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto, why am I here?" He hissed whit so much venom that I almost took a step back. Orochimaru just looked at me and smiled, dragging Kisames eyes in my direction.

"Sakura? What are you doing here, run, get out of here!?"

I felt tears start to stream down my face, an act I tried to avoid to do in front of my brothers, my brothers hated to see my cry. "I'll do it and when you´ve got it you´ll relies them."

I turned around but stopped when Kabuto spoke up. "No that´s not quite right. When we got the ring then we´ll relies Kisame, your other brothers will stay until you get couple of other things for us." I whipped around, knowing that I couldn´t argue whit him. He had the upper hand at the moment and I had to play along.

"Release Sasori first." Kisame demanded from were he was hanging. Kabuto kicked him in the face making him twirl in the ropes. "Stop it!" I yelled aiming my gun ones again at his head. "I already said I´ll do it, but if you harm them in any way I´ll personally rip of your balls and feed them to you." I then turned around and walked away fighting the sobs escaping my mouth.

* * *

That night I didn´t sleep. I broke in to Kisames computer, amazed by my brothers' lack of imagination when it came to passwords, and sent a letter to school. The first thing I learned was that the fewer that were nosing around, the fewer would get involved.

I sent that we were going to Italy for a month and that I needed a vacation from school. I explained in the letter that we had some long lost family there and they had sent tickets that had to be used the next day. When I was finished I started on my research on this Jiraja guy.

What I found out was amazing and terrifying, he owned a publishing company and was also a writer. He co owned his and another company whit a woman named Tsunade, and while he managed the publishing company she took care of a chain of hospitals they owned. There were many articled about them from before I was borne, the one that captured my interest was one of the first ones when they were staring the companies.

They had been three at first, owning a hospital, publishing business and a laboratory, but soon the guy that managed the laboratories research was discovered to have done experiments on humans, life humans. He was shut down and the building that had been used to kill and torture many lives was abandoned and as far as I knew it was still owned by the other companies and stood empty.

* * *

The next morning I pulled on an old pair of pants that Sasori had owned when younger, a t-shirt of Zetsu and a big hoody that I had stolen from Kisame some years ago. I was heading to were this guy worked and I didn´t want him to know I was a girl.

If what Orochimaru said was true then I would use that to my advantage later on.

I took the key of the motorcycle that Sasori owned and loved and jumped on heading to were it was said he spent most of his time, the beach.

I saw him sitting there writing absentmindedly on a notepad. He was tall and had long white hair and he looked a little old, maybe around fifty, something. I officially did not look forward to seduce him, not that I had anyway.

I followed him that day and memorized the route he took and hoped that he was used to take the same route every day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Were is it?" I tore through my closet, scattering every item of clothing I had. "Aha!" I pulled out a pair of black tight pants and a pink tube top.

Usually my brother had to fight me tooth and nail to get me in something that actually made me look like a girl, but now I made an exception. When I looked in the mirror I wanted so badly to tear the outfit of, somehow I managed not to do that.

I then took my leather jacket and drove the motorcycle down to the beach looking for my victim.

* * *

When I saw him I jumped of and threw my sandals in his direction, running after them I "accidently" tripped over him. "I'm so sorry sir, I didn´t see you there." I said playing the role pretty well, or so I thought. "You didn´t see me? I don´t believe you." He said dusting the sand of him.

I backed away my eyes going wide. "What are you talking about, why don´t you believe me?" He turned and smiled at me. "You´re just making it up because you were to shy too come talk to such a stud by your self." I mentally face planted in to the ground.

Forcing a blush I started to play whit my fingers like Hinata did when ever Naruto was around. "I was that obvious?" I asked feeling really stupid, trying to flirt whit a man that could be your grandpa, wouldn´t anyone? The man was silent for a second before a big grin came on his face, a big perverted grin.

"What´s your name sweetie?" I cringed at the nickname but smiled back at him. "My name is Aska, what´s yours?" I had decided on that name the other night, never to careful. "My name is Jiraja, the author of the series Icha Icha Paradise." He said proud pointing to him self.

My brothers would be worshiping him if they were here right now, I had to stop from rolling my eyes at that thought, men were perverts. "Really?" I placed a hand over my mouth pretending to be amazed. "Those are one of my most favorite books."

He literally beamed at that statement and placed a hand over my shoulders walking me to an ice-cream stand. "Well my dear then you surly know that there will be another one coming out soon, if you´d like I could show you the first copy. It just came from the printers this morning." I nodded enthusiastically smiling at him.

"Let me buy you some ice-cream." He said ordering two strawberry cones handing one to me.

The entire day I hung around him, stopping him when he got to aggressive but keeping happy by flirting almost none stop. I wouldn´t do nothing until he took me in to his home so I could see the ring and steal it.

This went on for the next day also, I met him on the beach and we spent the day together and when it was time for me to go he stopped me. "Why won´t you join me to dinner at my house?" I looked down on my self like all those girls in the movies did and the looked back up at his face. "I don´t think I'm in the right clothes to have dinner in a house that must be as fancy as you."

He laughed at that taking my arm and leading me to my bike. "That is not a problem. Just follow me and I'll find you something suitable." Nodding I started my bike and did as he said.

When we got to his house I almost gapped, it was huge! Parking he walked over to were I was standing stunned. "Like it?" He whispered in my ear. "Like it? It´s fabulous." And this time I wasn´t lying.

He lead me to a room were an emerald green dress was laying on the bed he motioned to it and smiled. "This is for you." I stared at the dress, face showing happiness while my in my mind I was begging for this to be over.

He turned around heading for the door. "Dinner will be in twenty minutes. Oh and I forgot t tell you that a friend of mine is joining us." I nodded at him smiling but as soon as the door was closed I frowned and looked at the dress whit a glare.

* * *

After a lot of struggling I managed to put that damn thing on and was now strapping the high heals on. Just as I stood up for the first time in my life on heals Jiraja walked in and smiled when he saw me standing there.

"You look breath taking." He said placing hands on my shoulders looking down my body. I smiled back at him and hoped to god that I wouldn´t fall when we stared walking. It looked like god decided to give me a break, I walked down the stairs whit Jiraja and in to a dining room. In there was a blond woman and just so there will be no misunderstanding, she had HUGE breasts.

"Ah Tsunade, I'd like you to meat Aska my lady friend." He pushed my towards the blond while I mentally counted how many times I had to beat him to death after this, calling me sweetie, darling, honey and now lady friend, I almost couldn´t keep track of the beatings anymore.

"Hi nice to meet you." I held out a hand whit a fake smile. The woman ignored my hand so I let it drop to my side, playing my part as a goody goody and backed one step to stand beside Jiraja.

"Jiraja, she looks like she´s seventeen." I grinned inside my head, taking what was supposed to be an insult as a complement. "I'm actually going to turn twenty one in a couple of months." She looked at me whit a blank face.

"Oh Tsunade be nice for ones." Jiraja cut in and lead me to a seat next to him.

* * *

Through the whole meal I was questioned about my family and job by Tsunade.

The second thing I learned from my brothers was to stick to the truth as much as you can it´s much easier to remember than the lie you may have told.

I caught a glimpse at a necklace Tsunade was wearing, it was simple blue stone whit one pearl on either side of it, it looked old. "Is that a family heirloom?" I asked pointing to her neck. She touched the necklace nodding. "Yes it belonged to my great grandfather." I smiled widely. "I just love those things, my mom used to have one when she was alive." I looked at Jiraja and was pleased that he was interested in this story like the rest I had told that night.

"It was just a simple silver ring really, nothing mega awesome like the one you have." I mentally promised my self to never say "mega awesome" again under the punishment of hanging by my toes in the basement of a warehouse for two days. "It had some sort of a winding wine running around it and in the middle there was this tiny red diamond. I always called it the rose ring because it reminded me of the roses father used to bring home every week. Mom loved that thing and never allowed me and my siblings to hold it, so we decided that she would be buried whit it."

I hoped I hadn´t overdone it.

I had been picturing the ring I was supposed to steal and used that to make something that was somewhat similar. The real ring was a plain silver whit three diamonds, two small red ones to the sides of a bigger white one.

"How many siblings do you have?" Tsunade asked. I smiled at her trying to go far away from the truth. "I have two younger sisters and an older brother." She nodded and the questions begun again.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Tsunade, she´s sometimes like that." Jiraja said when the one in question was gone for the night. "It´s alright Jiraja, but I know how you can make it up to me." He lightened up at that.

"What are you thinking about?" He started to lean closer and I smiled. "I just know you have some family heirlooms like Tsunade, could I see them?" I started to look down the hallway, making him stop his former intentions.

"That wouldn´t be a problem, I've got just the thing." He then took my hand and lead my down a corridor and to the right in to a small room. Walking up to a small box resting on the desk in there he took it up opening it to show me.

Inside was the ring, the ring that would set Kisame free, the ring that would make my whole world easier, the ring I had to steal.

I walked forward to him and looked at it, taking the box from his hands I smiled the biggest smile I could muster. "Oh Jiraja, it´s beautiful." I did a little cheesy turn smiling my head of. "I'm glad you like it." He took it back and placed the box on the table again.

I hurried up to him and leaned in. "I have to go now, but I'll see you soon." I whispered in his ear, snaking my hand around him opening the box again, then he did something I didn´t expect, he kissed me. My eyes went wide and I almost pulled away, but remembering who I was doing it for I forced my self to kiss back as I slipped the ring in my bra.

Ending the kiss I whispered again. "I´ll see you after two weeks." He took a step back and looked down on me. "Why two weeks, why not tomorrow?" I smiled placing a hand on his cheek. "I told you silly, I'm going out of town for two weeks whit work we leave tonight whit the plain." The answer to his question was a lot different in my mind.

He just nodded as I turned around hurrying out the door, to my motorcycle and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Were is Kisame? You got your ring, now I want my brother."

It was the night after I had gotten the ring and I was ones again facing Orochimaru and Kabuto down at the docks. "You did well Sakura, here is your price." I watched as a man came walking whit Kisame in bonds towards me. I ran to him when he was loose and helped him stand.

"You ok?" I asked him worried as hell.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He answered me and attempted to smile.

"Now the next item will be a little more challenging for you." Orochimaru said and Kabuto again handed me an envelope.

"A necklace." He said and I knew almost instantly that he was talking about the necklace Tsunade had been wearing. "Fine and when I give it to you release one of them." I said supporting Kisame more and more by the minute. "Yes of coarse but there it one thing that I won´t allow."

I glared at him knowing that what ever he said I had to agree to. "What?" I spat. "Your brother can not help you whit your tasks." Kisame straightened out and was about to say something but I stopped him. "That´s fine whit me, but remember what I said last time, hurt any of them and you´ll regret it."

I then made Kisame turn around and supported him to the car I had taken instead of the bike. "Why did you agree to do that?" Kisame asked me when we were inside the car.

"He has the upper hand so I had to agree. It´s no problem, I've met her before." The ride was silent the rest of the way home.

* * *

When Kisame was finally in bed I just sat there looking at him, basking in the relief of not being alone anymore. I knew it wasn´t right of me to feel like this while Zetsu and Sasori were still captives, but I just couldn't control it.

Even if I was the youngest and the girl I wanted as much as them to protect what was precious to me, my brothers, so I tried to make life a little easier for them. Learning how to fight, and I mean really fight, so they wouldn´t have to worry if and when I got in to fights. I kept the house mostly clean and was a straight B student. I loved them more than anyone could imagine and I would die for them if it was what it took to have them home safe and sound.

Finally I crawled in to his bed and fell asleep clinging to his arm promising my self that when this was over I would never let anything happen to them again.

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat from a nightmare, looking around the room I panicked, Kisame wasn´t here. I ran around the upper floor looking for him and when I didn´t find him there I ran downstairs.

He was sitting in the kitchen doing something in Zetsus laptop. I didn´t stop running but ran straight in to him making us fall on the floor.

"Easy there Sakura." He said wrapping his arms around me. "I'm not going anywhere." I nodded in his chest and held him tighter as he raised us up. "I was so scared Kisame." I said pulling away looking him in the eyes. "I know. So was I." He answered.

I looked at the laptop and saw that he was researching Tsunade and had only come up whit the same stuff as I had. "Sakura, you know that deal?" I looked back at him and nodded. "Yes what about it?"

He stood up and grabbed a cup of coffee he was making. "I think I found a loophole. He said that your brother couldn´t help you but he never said anything about other members in the gang."

I shook my head remembering the first time I met Orochimaru. "No I can´t use their help, there is a rat in the gang and if we ask them for assistance he will know." Kisame frowned at me. "A rat, but who?" I shrugged. "I don´t know, there is no one I can think about from what you have told me about the guys and Deidara looked nice enough."

Kisame sat down again and I took his cup taking a sip. "Well at least I can help you research the woman." I just nodded and leaned back in a chair. "What did you have to get anyway to free me?" He asked.

"A ring that belonged to Jiraja, that man." I said pointing to a picture that he had been looking at on the laptop. He nodded and sat down again looking at the picture more closely while I leaned over his shoulder pointing at it.

"This." I said motioning to Tsunades neck on the picture. "Is the necklace, it´s a family heirloom of hers." Kisame nodded ones again and started to flip through pages he had found, mostly the same shit I had already found out but one article stood out.

It was almost exactly the same one that I had found about the scandal concerning the ones three companies but this one had a picture whit it. When I saw it I gasped. "He was the third co owner?" I asked and pointed to Orochimaru were he stood next to Jiraja on the picture.

Kisame only nodded while he read the thing through. "Yeah and he got kicked out of this business because he was doing human researches, mostly on drug addicts but also on homeless people and his employees."

I felt a shiver run down my spine at hearing that even if I had already read it my self.

"I'm making pancakes, want some?" I walked to the fridge looking in to it. "Yeah, thanks." Kisame said distracted.

The rest of the day was spent by the laptop looking for any clues as to how I was going to get that necklace from Tsunade, and finally I decided to just wing it, even if Kisame was strongly against it.

* * *

A/N: I usualy don´t write these notes but I've been asked about when Gaara is coming in the story sins it´s a Gaara/Sakura story... Not to worry he will come in the next chapter... Not sure how long his part will be but he´ll definitely be there... Enjoy... ;P


	5. Chapter 5

I was as nervous as hell when I entered the hospital that Tsunade was supposed to be working in. I was wearing a black tank top that I found in some boxes full of clothing in my mothers old room and a brown mini skirt and tight black shorts under that I had also found there.

I walked up to the receptionist smiling. "Hello I'm here to see if I can have a Cat Scan tomorrow." The woman looked at me like I was crazy, that I probably was but anyway. "Can I see some ID?" The lady just said. "I fished through my pockets for the fake ID Kisame had gotten for me the other day and handed them to the woman.

"Aska Kagero?" She said looking at me. I smiled and nodded. "Yes, and I'd like to have Tsunade do it if it´s not too much trouble for her." The lady looked at me like I had gone from begin crazy to begin a lunatic whit a chainsaw.

"I highly doubt that she will be able to do that for you, she is a weary busy woman." She answered me typing something on the computer. "But Dr. Hotarubi should be able to push you in, all you have to do it to meet whit her today and tell her the reason why you want a Cat Scan." She smiled at me and was about to hand me the fake ID back when I shook my head.

"Could you check whit Tsunade? I don´t like doctors so well and I know her somewhat, I'd rather skip it than have another doctor." The woman, Ageginu I saw on her desk, hesitated probably thinking about what to do. "Alright, I´ll check whit her, just take a seat over there, I'll be right back." She stood up and walked away.

I took the seat she had pointed me to and waited for her to come thinking about what I would say to Tsunade if she would come back whit her.

A few minutes passed and to my relief the receptionist came back whit Tsunade following her. When she saw me she raised an eyebrow and monitored me to follow her back to were she had come from.

She led me to an office that was a little ways down the hall and closed the door after us. "Aska, I didn´t expect to see you here Jiraja said something about a business trip."

I nodded at her and smiled. "Yes that´s right but it was delayed until tomorrow night." Tsunade nodded and sat in the seat behind the desk pointing me to sit also. "So why do you want a Cat Scan, and why me exactly?"

Thankfully I had done a little research on symptoms for brain tumors so I knew what to say. "I have been getting these headaches recently and sometimes I don´t remember what I did the previous hour. At first I just thought it was nothing but now I'm not so sure so I decided to come here sins I have some spare time before I leave. As for me requesting you to do this is simple, I don´t like doctors and I know you a little bit." That was actually not a lie, I really didn´t like them they freaked me out whit all their needles.

Tsunade just nodded as I spoke and when I was done she seemed deep in thought for a moment and then spoke up. "You haven´t lost feeling in any limbs lately or had any seizures?" I shook my head before tilting it to the side whit a serious look.

"I just want to make sure if I'm alright, my aunt had a brain cancer and she had frequent headaches and memory los." Again Tsunade nodded and wrote something down handing me the note. "Come here tomorrow at nine, I'll look over the outcome after and if we do find something then there are many options that you can choose from."

I smiled at her standing up and taking her hand shaking it. "Thank you Tsunade, I really appreciate it." She just smiled back at me as I walked out the door.

* * *

When I was out of the hospital I sighed whit relief.

Who would have thought that talking to that woman would be so stressing? I looked to my right stretching and saw a blood red motorcycle parked in front of a bookstore ten yards away, I couldn´t help my self and walked over to it.

I had the utmost urge to try it but knew that the owner would probably come out if I did, I had a rotten luck. Just when I was about to turn around and walk away I heard a voice behind me. "I thought you were in Italy and that you didn´t wear clothes like these. That´s what Naruto says at least."

I turned around and came face to face whit Gaara, it´s safe to say that I almost panicked. "Ehh…" Was the only thing that escaped my mouth at the time making him actually smile a little.

"Yes I quite agree." He said and nodded like I had just said something important. While he was having a blast making fun of me I was trying to find a way to get out of this mess and away from him, but the only thing that I could come up whit was. "I hate wearing a skirt."

Gaara smiled again and shook his head. "Don´t worry, I won´t tell that you´re skipping school for the month. I personally think that it´s not healthy to stay in school for to long and agree whit your policy." He then walked around me and took a hold of the bike.

"This is yours?" I asked surprised. He took out the key and started it. "Yes and no, me and my older brother own it together."

I tilted my head frowning. "I didn´t know you had a brother." I stated watching him pull his helmet on.

"There´s a lot you don´t know about me, trust me." He then looked at me. "What about you?" I was confused for a minute but than got what he was asking. "I have three older brothers." It was his turn to tilt his head. "That actually explains a lot." I giggled at that, it was true.

When people found out that I was the youngest of four and only had brothers they seemed to understand me a bit better. "I´ve never heard that one before." I said and looked up at the store in front of us, the one he must have came out of. "What were you doing in there?" I pointed at the store making him look over there.

"I work here at weekends." He said and lifted the stander on the bike getting ready to leave. "I have to go now but I can give you a ride home if you want to."

I was thrilled at the chance to ride the bike, he was on one of those big old Harley and I was just dying to try it out. "I came on my own bike, but thanks anyway." I said sadly looking over at my bike.

He looked over at it and tilted his head ones more. "Is that a racer?" He asked sounding exited. "Yeah but it´s really old and can´t go as fast as it used to." He turned of his bike and took the helmet of pointing at me. "I'll make you a deal, you can ride my bike back to your house and I'll ride your bike. Deal?" He held out his hand to me.

I was thrilled and grabbed his hand shaking it. "Deal!?" I ran over to my bike whit him after me whit his. I handed him the keys and took my helmet and jacket, putting both on.

"Oh, Kanky´s going to be so jealous." Gaara said and then looked at me mounting his bike. "Do you mind if we stop at my place first, I just have to show him?" I nodded and started the bike waiting for him to do the same.

* * *

The Harley was amazing, even if it wasn´t in the best of condition it worked just fine and was powerful. Gaara seemed to be enjoying Sasoris old racer just as mush as I was enjoying my self.

He rode a little ways ahead of me and after fifteen minutes came to a stop in front of a house were a brunette came running out of the door. "Dude, were did you get it?" The brunette said and I realized that I knew him.

That was Kankuro, he was whit me in drama class and every class he would put on some purple face paint just because he could. "It´s not mine, I just got to ride it home." Gaara said looking over to me as I took my helmet of.

"Oh." Kankuro said and also looked up. "Hi Sakura, how´s it hanging?" I smiled back at him turning the engine of. "To be completely honest whit you it´s not." I said making him laugh and look me ones over. "Well at least I can believe you now. You look like a girl." I crossed my arms and pouted.

While we were talking Gaara turned my bike of and just looked confused. "You two know each other?" He pointed between the two of us. "Unfortunately yes. Make-up boy´s whit me in drama class." I said pointing at Kankuro.

"It´s face paint! FACE PAINT!" Kankuro yelled at me. I said nothing but turned to Gaara whit a curios look. "_He_is your older brother?" He just nodded and threw his helmet at a sulking Kankuro hitting him in her stomach.

We switched keys and I mounted my bike this time and smiled at them. "Well it was nice to see you and all. Don´t tell no one Gaara and that goes for you to Kankuro." I said pointing at them both making Gaara nod.

I looked around me to figure out what would be the best way to get my self home and found out that I was actually not that far from my house. I turned back to them and laughed a little. "Did you know that I live just a few blocks away from here?" They both shook their heads looking surprised but before either of them could say something a blond came through the door and I realized I knew her also.

I waved to her smiling. "Hi Temari." She looked at me tilting her head and seemed to ponder who I was, just then I noticed that I had my helmet on so I took it of. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Temari said recognizing me immediately by my pink hair.

"I was just looking out for Gaara, he was afraid to go home alone because of the chance of getting raped on the way." Temari looked at Gaara and laughed. "Well my little brother dose attract some unwanted attention."

I gapped, his sister, what the fuck? "Wait a minute. You´re siblings?" I pointed to the three of them shocked. Gaara nodded at me. "Yes and you know my sister how?"

I was still processing the fact that they were all related so I didn´t answer but Temari did. "We´re in dance lessons together." He two males looked at me whit calculating eyes and asked at the same time. "You dance?"

I blushed a little, it was one of the few things that I enjoyed to do and the only girly ting I did _ever_. I just laughed and started my bike and backed out of the drive way, then looking straight in to Gaaras eyes. He just nodded and I then speeded of to my home hoping that Kisame wasn´t too worried about me taking so long.

* * *

**A/N : Ok I probably won´t be updating in a while cause I'm working on getting my drivers license and stuff on school but the next chapter will be in Gaaras POV and will probably be the only one like that... ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Ok like I said before this will probably be the only chapter in Gaaras POV. I decided to update because I'm feeling a little down but still happy and all (It´s my B-day). Hope I didn´t suck at this chap so enjoy... ;P**

**

* * *

**

**Gaaras POV**

I walked out of the bookstore cursing the old hag that ran this place. "Bloody lazy witch, can´t even pick up the phone to tell me not to come." I huffed and crossed my arms walking to my bike. "Well at least now I can meet Naruto and the others." I looked up towards the hospital were Sakura had came out the day before, wondering what she had been doing there.

To my surprise I saw her walk out of the hospital and hurrying to her racer.

I blinked ones or twice deciding to follow her and talk to her, maybe there was something wrong whit her and that's why she was here. I mounted my bike and followed her to her house, she was in a hurry to go home.

I just missed her as she closed the door when I drove up to her house. I walked up to the door and was about to knock when I heard her voice trough an open window.

"I got it! Now we can get Zetsu back."

I was puzzled, who was Zetsu and why did she need to _get him back?_I then heard a males voice answer her. "Wow Sakura you were fast, she didn´t suspect anything?"

I then heard someone drag a chair and sit down. "No not a thing, to her I'm just an airhead." Sakura answered. I didn´t hear anything else from them but just as I was about to knock again I heard Sakura speak.

"I´ve got it. Meet me whit Zetsu at two tonight." Then there was a click when she put a phone down. I stood there still foe a few seconds wondering about what this all meant and why she had sounded so cold when she was talking in the phone. Well what ever the reason was I was going to find out, I straightened up and knocked on the door waiting for her to answer.

When the door opened there stood a big blue haired man in front of me instead of her. "Yes can I help you?" He asked looking at me suspiciously, I cleared my throat. "Um, I'm here to see Sakura." I said somewhat lamely.

The man nodded and turned his head to shout up the stairs. "Sakura there´s some ginger here to see you!" I said nothing at the comment as Sakura came running down the stairs and pushed in front of the man.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" She was genuinely surprised at me begin here. "I saw you come out of the hospital and was wondering if you were ok." I answered truthfully.

She smiled at me completely ignoring the blue haired dude standing behind her. "I'm just fine, had to take care of some business there nothing else. Do you want to come in?" She stepped aside pushing the man whit her allowing me entrance. I nodded and stepped in side the house looking around.

Sakura walked by me and in to the kitchen sitting down at the table. "So why aren´t you at work?" She asked me as I sat down in front of her.

"The lady that runs the place decided to go out of town for couple of days so I have the day of."

The blue haired man walked in and started to make coffee. "Want some Sakura, ginger?" He asked us. "Sure blue." I said making Sakura laugh and nod to what I thought was her brother. He grinned at me and handed me and Sakura a cup before sitting down next to her.

I watched her closely and decided that I just had to ask. "Who´s Zetsu?" They both looked surprised at the question. "He´s our brother." Sakura said leaning back in her chair. Her brother on the other hand leaned in and rested his hands on the table.

"How do you know him?" He asked me and I couldn't help but detect suspicion in his voice. "I heard you talking about him when I was at the door." I said and noticed how Sakuras head dropped a little.

"What did you here?" She asked me looking up. "The whole thing and I'm curios as to why you have to _get him back_."

Sakura looked at her brother. "Kisame what do you think?" Kisame looked at me and then shrugged. "If you trust the kid then it´s ok by me, then you´ll maybe have someone to help you next time if you need it." I was really confused now, what the hell were they talking about, help her, what for?

My expression seemed to be enough for them and Sakura started to explain. "We need to get him back because he was kidnapped along whit Kisame and Sasori my other brother." My eyes went wide and I looked between them.

"So your brothers are captives and you need to get them back, how?" Kisame answered. "Sakura has to get some things that Orochimaru wants and for each item she gets him he releases one of us. I was the first one to get free." I sprang up angry. "Orochimaru?" I hissed furious making Sakura snap her head up to look at me.

"You know him?" She asked me surprised. Hell yeah I knew him, I was one of his test subjects when I was younger, thanks to him I didn´t sleep anymore. "Yeah I know him and believe me when I say that he deserves nothing but to burn it the lowest pits of hell for all eternity."

Kisame looked at me puzzled and finally broke the silent after my little speech. "What the hell did he do to you?" He asked me and I saw that he was guessing the answer and probably had it right.

"Lets just say that I'll do anything to pay him back." He nodded and turned to Sakura. "Take him whit you to get Zetsu tonight while I wait in the car, the scumbag might try something now that you have the second task completed." Sakura nodded while I took a seat trying to cool down.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day at Sakuras house just talking to her and her brother.

I called home and explained to Temari and Kankuro that I wouldn´t come home that night and I bet that they think I finally got a girlfriend if judging by their giggling.

Later that night Sakura and I were standing in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto, oh how much I wanted to take the gun I knew Sakura had and shoot them both.

"Good job Sakura, who´s your friend?" Orochimaru said and looked at me. I was relived that he didn´t recognize me, it would make it easier for me later if he didn´t.

"Just a friend I can trust." Sakura said and threw the necklace to Kabuto that caught it. "Weary well, here´s your brother, two down one to go." He gave a sign and a man came holding her green haired brother over his shoulder.

"What have you done to him?" Sakura asked running to him and taking the green haired man of off him. I looked him over and noticed that his left ankle was swollen and in a slightly weird angle, most likely dislocated.

"Nothing after our first meeting, lets just say that he was a bit more difficult to get than Kisame."

I helped Sakura to raise her brother and leaning heavily on her and when he was semi standing I turned around and walked to Kabuto who was holding out an envelope and coming towards us.

I grabbed the envelope and was about to turn around and head back to Sakura when he snatched my wrist and spun me to face him. His hand shot up and quickly brushed my hair away from my forehead and when he saw what was there he smiled.

"Ah Gaara, I thought I recognized you." I just yanked my hand away and went to Sakura helping her to support her semi standing, semi conscious brother to the car were Kisame was waiting for us.

I followed them home on my bike troubled that Kabuto knew me again after all those years.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sakuras POV**_

When we were back at the house Gaara and Kisame helped the now awake Zetsu up the stairs and in to his room while I ran and got the first aid kit, thanking god that I was the self-proclaimed nurse in the family.

When I came in to his room I heard a scream that made me stop in my tracks. Gaara was holding one of Zetsus legs up and Kisame seemed to be holding him down by the shoulders. "What did you do!?" I asked alarmed that they might have broken something. "His left ankle was dislocated." Gaara said stepping away from Zetsu who was lying on the bed.

I glared at the two standing males. "Next time wait for me, you could have made it worse." Kisame shot a glance at Gaara and went on the defensive side. "He said that he knew what he was doing and that we would have to do it anyway ´cause you wouldn´t be able to pop it back."

I turned my gaze at Gaara. "How do you know how to do this kind of stuff?" I was genuinely surprised that he knew how a dislocated limb looked like and that he could fix it too. He didn´t answer me right away but seemed to be contemplating what he should say. "I got hurt a lot when I was young." He finally said shrugging. "A rough player?" I asked smiling as I kneeled down next to Zetsu and started to wrap bandages around him ankle to protect it.

"Yeah, something like that." Kisame then took out a couple aspirin and handed and handed them to Zetsu making him take them. I then shooed the none injured out of the room to give Zetsu some peace and quiet so he could rest.

* * *

When the three of us were down in the kitchen whit a cup of tea in front of us Kisame opened the envelope and took out what I could only guess was the picture of the item I had to get. "Holy shit!" He then said after taking a look of the picture, his eyes going wide.

Gaara, who was sitting next to him, leaned over and looked at the picture simply saying. "She´s not getting that." By now I was really curious and snatched the picture away from them to see for my self what the big idea was, my stomach dropped when I saw what it was. "I guess I won´t be able to talk my way through this one." I said trying and failing to lighten up the mood placing the picture down, face up.

It showed a dark blue diamond that took up half of a mans palm in the picture. Kisame took up the picture and studied it some more before speaking up. "I agree whit ginger, you can´t do this, at least not alone." He said looking over at Gaara.

I shook my head firmly. "No, we´re not going to drag him or any other more in to this, it´s our problem and we´ll deal whit it." Kisame was about to argue when Gaara spoke up. "I have already told you that I would do anything to pay Orochimaru back and helping you may bring me close enough to him in order for me to do so."

I stared at him fore some time taking a sip from my tea. "What did he do to you?" Gaara seemed to be a bit displeased that I had asked the question, like he had hoped to avoid it or just really didn´t want to talk about it.

He sighed after a minute of silence and starred at his drink. "My father sold me to Orochimaru as a test subject." I gasped while Kisame only nodded having already guessed it.

"That is one of the reasons why we moved to this side of town five years ago." Gaara continued, he then pointed to his eyes that were rimmed black. "I can´t sleep now because of the experiments he preformed on me." I actually cracked a smile at that, not the experiment thing but his eyes.

"I have to confess that I always thought that you just overdosed on eyeliner." Kisame barked whit laughter at that and Gaara smiled a little. "What about Kankuro and Temari?" I asked getting serious ones more.

"It fortunately didn´t happen to them but only me ´cause my father hated me for killing my mother in labor." I nodded and thought about what Gaara had just shared whit my and my brother and then I did a mental count in my head. "Temari´s 23!?" I said that quite shocked, I had thought she was only 20.

"No 22 she lied that she was 18 a year early so she could move out sooner whit me and Kanky."

I nodded, that made sense. "Well I guess that you´re in the loop now so if it´s what you want then you can help me." I said standing up and placing my cup in the sink.

Gaara nodded and stood up as well. "If we only have to day and tomorrow then we better get started whit the research on the guy that owns the diamond and his house. I'll get started while you two rest and if we´re lucky then we will be able to get it tomorrow night." I nodded grateful that he was helping in spite of what I had said earlier about it being my problem.

* * *

I staggered up the stairs and checked on Zetsu, he was asleep and well. I was a little more happy now for in only two days my life would be perfect again and I would make sure that it would stay that way from then on, no mater what.

* * *

**A/N : I finally updated and I hope you´ll like the chapter somewhat... ;P**


	8. Chapter 8

I really should thing about what I get my self in to. Here I am begin pushed through a window by Gaara and I have no idea if there are alarms or dogs waiting for me, all I have is the simple three words Gaara said before he started to push me in. "Just trust me." And to make maters worse, he made me dye my hair brown!

I still can´t figure out how he pulled that of, I mean usually I would never even think about coloring my hair. He´s a tricky bastard that Subaku.

**Flashback:**

"And we´ll come out of the same window that we entered the house whit." Gaara said pointing at a drawing lying on the kitchen table. I looked it over and smiled. "This looks simple enough, but what about cameras and alarms and that kind of things?"

He shook his head and pointed again at the drawing. "There are minimum alarms and cameras at his house and if we use the way I pointed out earlier then we should be able to avoid them all. How ever I found out that he has several dogs and I couldn´t find where he keeps them and if they´re watchdogs ore just regular poodles."

I nodded and looked over what he had pointed out to me ones more. "Oh and one more thing, we need to dye our hair. He has seven men stationed in his house and there are 75% chance that we will be spotted." I looked at him whit wide eyes and yelled. "Like hell I'll dye my hair, that is the only thing I like about me!"

He just ignored me and took out some hair dye and handed me one. "It washes out after one shower."

**Flashback end:**

"Ow. You know you could be little more careful, I could have broken something." I hissed at the now raven haired man that climbed in after me.

"I doubt that he would mind a broken vase considering he will be fuming over the diamond we´re about to take." He answered me and walked to the door and looked out.

"I was talking about my self not some stupid vase." I hissed as I came after him. Gaara just ignored me and slipped through the door and in to the hallway staying close to the walls.

When I followed I noticed a small doggy door on one of the doors in the hallway, I grabbed a table that was near me and turned it over, placing it in front of the opening and hopefully blocking the way of the dogs if they were in there. Gaara didn´t say anything when I did that and just kept going signaling me to do the same.

* * *

After about ten minutes we came to the office that the diamond was supposed to be in. We snuck in closing the door behind us and when I turned around I saw the stone and was blown away. It was huge! I mean it looked big in the picture but now that I saw it for my self it was even bigger and shinier.

Gaara made his way to the diamond and picked it up examining it. I was surprised that no alarms went of when he did that but I didn´t question the mater and walked up to him. "Ok we got it, now we just have to get out." He nodded and handed me the stone.

"The same way out remember?" He said and walked to the door. I nodded and placed the stone in a bag that was looped on to my belt and followed him out.

* * *

We were almost there, just a few more steps and we would be safe, but faith just had to be a bitch this time.

A big man just so happened to come walking down the hallway and spot us. "You there stop." He called after us as we turned the other way and ran for it.

Soon there were other men chancing us and to my horror I heard a gun go of. I quickly grabbed Gaaras hand and pulled him to the right and down another hallway. "I think that there has been a change of plans." I panted and took another right turn when I heard more gunshots.

"Is there any other way out you remember?" I asked as we took a left. "There is a stair up ahead and then the front door is just a little further than that, if we manage to get there before them then we´re safe." Gaara said out of breath.

I nodded and smiled when I saw the stairs coming up and soon the front door. "There they are, we´re gonna make it." But I spoke to soon.

Just as we ran past the stair three men came running in front of us pulling out guns and taking aim.

"Up here!" I yelled and took Gaaras hand so he would turn and ran up the stairs never letting go of him.

When we were up I turned to the next window and opened it and started to climb out. "What are you doing Sakura?" Gaara asked but started to climb out after me. I looked down and was relieved to see that the roof was only a few feet below us.

"If we get out of the house, no mater were, we have a better chance of escaping." I said and jumped down on the roof making Gaara gasp. "Hurry!" I said and started running as I heard the guards coming up the stairs inside.

Gaara jumped after me and we ran for it. When we came to the edge I frowned, there was no way that we could jump down from here whit out braking something. Gaara seemed to be thinking the same thing and after two seconds he turned around and was about to run to a better place on the roof to jump of when I stopped him. "Wait, we don´t have the time to go back."

He turned to me and almost yelled. "And what do you think we should do? We can´t jump of and if we stay we´ll get shoot." I sat down on the edge and turned to him. "We can´t jump but we can lower our self down."

I then gripped the edge and lowered my self over the edge and when I was hanging there I yelled. "Come on, use me as a rope and get down, then you can catch me." He wasted no time arguing and did as I told him to and used me to climb down.

When he was hanging on my feet he let go, it wasn´t a weary high fall for him and he was on his feet in no time holding his hands out as to catch me. "I really hope you´re strong." I called before I let go of the roof and fell down in his arms.

He placed me on the ground and took my hand. "We got to hurry." He said and we ran to were our bikes were and jumped on just as we heard gunshots from the house.

* * *

We set course to the harbor and when we got there it had started raining and we saw Orochimaru and Kabuto standing there whit Sasori. Sins we hadn´t been wearing helmets the rain had washed away the color in out hairs.

I shook my head as I dismounted my bike and walked to the captors of my brother whit Gaara next to me.

"We´ve got the stone for you." I said and took the bag from my belt throwing it to Kabuto who looked in it and smiled. "Now give Sasori back." I yelled at them.

They cut the ropes that were around his hands and pushed him to us. Gaara and I walked to him and noticed that his left hand was broken. Gaara glared at the two men and frowned at them.

"There is no need to be hostile Gaara, after all we´re old friends aren´t we?" Orochimaru said smiling at us. "Don´t do anything foolish boy, it will only make thing worse for you." Kabuto warned him when he noticed Gaara clench and unclench his fist.

"We won´t do anything foolish, but mark my words when I say that you´ll pay for this." I hissed when I had finished examining Sasori and found no other wounds on him.

When I said that twenty officers holding guns came fourth surrounding them. I smiled at them and childishly stuck my tong out at them. "Told you so." I taunted and turned around walking away whit Sasori to the medic that was there whit the police.

* * *

Only days later I found my self watching as Orochimaru and Kabuto were sentence to a life long prison along whit some of the men that had been working whit him.

I was happy as hell, my family was back in one piece, and I made a new friend on this troublesome journey. Yebb life couldn´t be better, or could it?

* * *

"Sakura!" In a blur of orange and black I was knocked over by my best friend. "Were have you been? I missed you so much, I haven´t seen you in a month!"

I struggled for a bit before I lost my temper. "Naruto get of!"

Before he could move he was pulled of off me and thrown to the side. "You ok?" Gaara asked standing over me holding out a hand.

"Yeah, he does that every time though." I said and dusted the back of my pants.

"I know the feeling." He said smiling. "Gaara, what are you doing, stop hitting on my Sakura!?"

I laugher at him and turned to Gaara giving him a peck on the lips. "So you didn´t tell him?" Gaara smiled at me wrapping his arms around me.

"Nopp." He said giving me a small kiss back.

"Well I think he got the picture now." I laughed and grabbed the back of my boyfriends head and gave him a kiss that blew our best friend away in shock.

* * *

**A/N : Ok that will be it... I don´t know if I'll do another story soon but if I do it´ll probalbly be a HP fic... Anyway... Hope you liked the story and all... ;P**


End file.
